Sleeptalk
by bleedforyou
Summary: Harry discovers something rather interesting about his Auror partner... slash. fluff. ewe.


**Title: ** Sleeptalk  
**Summary:** Harry discovers something rather interesting about his Auror partner...  
**Word count:**929  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Author: ****bleedforyou1****  
****Beta:****vanessawolfie****  
****Note:**This is another giftfic, this time for **leo_draconis**, who asked for a "first kiss". Enjoy! 

Draco Malfoy talked in his sleep.

This thought made Harry bite back a laugh as he sat down on the edge of his coffee table. He pulled out his wand and began to heal Malfoy's injuries, waiting for the man to wake up and yell at him.

"Want my bunny back," Draco mumbled in his sleep as Harry healed a particularly long scratch down his pale arm.

Draco was just too cute, Harry was thinking. After being partnered with the man for the last two years as Aurors, Harry had developed a rather large crush on him.

It was all Draco's fault really—coming into work all charming and handsome. He'd take off his robes and loosen his tie whenever they were working late into the night on paperwork, and his dry sense of humour and occasional hero-like tendencies really didn't help Harry's case.

It seemed that whenever Harry was in trouble, Draco was _always_ there, saving him as if _he_ were the Saviour of the Wizarding World, not Harry.

Just like earlier today, for example. Harry had been tying up the dark wizard that they had been after for days, and suddenly, a woman drifted out, firing curses in his direction. They later found out that the woman was the wizard's wife, and she had been helping him all along.

Draco had come out of nowhere and fought the woman, almost dying himself in an effort to protect Harry from her vicious curses.

Harry had taken Draco's unconscious body to his own home to heal him there, because he knew how much Draco hated hospitals. His father, Lucius, had died in St. Mungo's after the War, and since then, it made Draco uncomfortable to be there.

"Harry…"

Harry looked up from where he had been healing a gash on Draco's leg up at Draco's face.

Had he just mumbled Harry's name in his sleep? Was he dreaming about Harry?

_Well, I am his partner. And his friend… he's probably just dreaming about saving me or something,_ Harry thought, trying not to get his hopes up. Malfoy couldn't be dreaming about him in the way that Harry dreamt about _him._ Harry had the most vivid dreams of Draco screaming his name in the throes of ecstasy…

"Want you… Harry…" Draco whispered, turning over on the couch.

Harry's eyes widened, and he almost dropped his wand. _Draco wanted him_?

"Draco?" Harry said softly, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Want you," Draco said again, turning around and letting out a sigh.

Harry bit his lip and nervously tapped Draco's shoulder again. His heart beat quickened in his chest as he watched Draco slowly blink his eyes open to stare at him. He kneeled next to the sofa and kept his hand on Draco's shoulder as he woke up.

When the grey eyes met his own, Harry's heart actually stuttered like a schoolgirl's, and then picked back up when Draco's soft pink lips turned upwards in a smile.

"Hey… I thought I lost you there for a minute," Harry smiled back, trying to sound normal.

"Harry," Draco sat up slowly, shaking his head and running a hand through his mussed hair. His smile faded away as he began to ramble. "I thought I lost you! I _told_ you not to go in alone. You never listen to me, you could've gotten killed! Thank Merlin I heard your shout and was close enough, and that little bitch tried to fight both of us—I can't believe he had a wife… why are you staring at me like that?"

Draco blinked as Harry continued to stare at him.

"Harry?" Draco swallowed. Harry simply placed his hands on either side of Draco's legs and stared into his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"You talk in your sleep…did you know that?"

Harry watched in amazement as Draco began to blush; his cheeks turning a light pink as he looked away.

"I know…all my past lovers have had a good laugh about it—"

"A good laugh? Why? It's not funny…I think it's adorable," Harry said, trailing his hand down Draco's leg.

"I—you do?" Draco stuttered, his eyes flicking down to where Harry's hand was on his leg.

"Yes. I think you're adorable. You're gorgeous, charming, funny…a total arse sometimes, but I think I can handle that…"

"What are you talking about Potter? I don't—"

"You do. You _want me_, don't you, Draco? You already admitted it in your dreams…you might as well say it in real life."

"I…Only if you admit that you want me too."

At this, Harry burst out in laughter, and without thinking about it, he leaned in and kissed Draco with all the emotion he had.

Draco met his kiss in matching vigour. For a second, it was all teeth and lips and tongues, but then, Harry held Draco's face between his hands and the kiss relaxed into a smooth snog that was all too easy for Harry to get lost in.

"Harry…" Draco gasped, pulling back.

Harry blinked his eyes open, his hands falling from Draco's face down to his shoulders, where he gripped his fingers into the skin.

"Where…where did your shirt go?" Harry asked, looking down at Draco's naked chest.

Draco started laughing, and he put his arms around Harry's waist, kissing his neck. "You pulled it off in the throes of your passion, Harry."

"In the throes of my passion?" Harry laughed back. "If you think that's passion, just wait until I get you in my bed…"

"Ooh, we should go test that out."

"Let's."


End file.
